Coated abrasive sheet or disc materials are known that can be attached to a pad by releasable engagement of loops on the side of the material opposite the abrasive with hooks projecting from the support surface of the pad. Such an attachment system is much easier and simpler to use than mechanical clamps. Also it provides advantages over the use of pressure sensitive adhesive as an attachment means in that its ability to be attached to a pad is not adversely affected by the presence of loose abrasive or dirt or by environmental conditions such as abnormal moisture, heat or cold so that the abrasive sheet materials with loops can reliably be attached, removed and then reused a number of times.
While these advantages are provided by known coated abrasive sheet material with projecting attachment loops, heretofore it has been expensive to make since the backing layer that provides and anchors the loops has been entirely prepared from yarns intertwined only by weaving or knitting machines that operate at very low speeds.